During the coming year a variety of bridged proaporphines and homoproaporphines as analogs of Tetrandrine and Thalicarpine will be synthesized. Several 1-phenethylisoquinolines are known to be involved in the biosynthesis of colchicine, an important naturally occuring anticancer alkaloid. Therefore certain phenethyl analogs of Tetrandrine will also be synthesized. It is hoped that these compounds will show pronounced anticancer activity. They may also shed some light on the biogenetic pathway of dimeric alkaloids.